If Only
by WhyDoWhenICannot
Summary: AU!Klaine! Kurt and Blaine meet on the stair case... but what if Blaine already had a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So. I was in class. End of story. I was bored so I wrote fanfic! This is my first one to post on … I read a lot so I sorta know what goes on.. I would like Reviews…. Yepp…. I love those things. ;)**

DISCLAMER: …..Its not easy not owninggg gleeee! xD

Blaine Anderson was on top the world. Since he transfured to Dalton he had friends, good grades, and a lovely boyfriend. 'Till one day he was walking to the senor commons to get ready for the impromptu version of "Teenage Dream" the Warblers set up. He was walking down the spiral staircase then felt a light tap on his shloder and a little voice saying "Excuse me", he turned around think that is was Wes for David immatading a countertenor voice. But instead he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The unnamed man had chestnut hair, deep blue eyes, and the cutest toothless smile. Blaine would feel bad for thinking that when he had a boyfriend, so he put those thoughts in the back of his head and put on his best dapper smile. "Hello, I'm new. Whats going on?" said the chestnut hair.  
>"The Warblers are doing one of their Impromptu preformances."<br>"Your glee club is actually cool here?" said the tall boy. It pained Blaine to think that the beautiful boy most likely got bullied. "Yeah, the Warblers are like rockstars." The boy looked at him in bisbelif. So Blaine wanted to show him. "Come on, I'll show you." Blaine grabbed his hand, he didn't know why, but it felt natural. Blaine thought it was bad because he had a boyfriend, but hey, if Andy got mad at him he could tell him that nothing was going on. Hell, he didn't even know his name! He ran down west wing with the tall boy little did he know who was on the couches watching them…

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Don't ever look back! _

__Don't ever look back!__

_'Wow, is he really looking at me? Stop it Kurt! You don't even know if hes gay! Your not gonna fall inlove with someone stright again! Remember Finn? And most recently, Sam.'_ Kurt thought._ 'But he keeps staring at me.'_ Then Kurt felt a hand on his arm, being pulled back. _'Oh, I'm going this way.'_ When he turned to see a blonde with deep green eyes.

"Stop, I don't like the way my boyfriend looks at you. I find it best if you go to him and tell him 'bye', and never come here again." Kurts eyes widened and he nodded. The blonde pushed Kurt back into the crowd.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Lets get some coffee!" Kurt looked back at the curly haired wonder. _Crap, I got caught._

"Umm, okay." So Blaine told him directions to the nearest coffee shop. Then they took sepreate cars. 

* * *

><p><strong>(Hey! I just figured out how to do the line thingy! I use to all always put *KLAINE*... :3 Then again that was on my papers during class.. BUTSTILL!<strong> xD)

"So, I still don't know your name" Blaine said sipping his medium drip.

"I'm not allowed to say" Kurt replyed with a poker face.

"And may I ask why?"

"I was spying on you guys. I'm sorry, so I'm gonna go now." Kurt got up to leave, grabbing his non-fat mocha. "and thanks for the coffee."

"Wait!" Blaine jumped to his feet and grabbed Kurt's hand. The latter jumped away from the contact.

"Why? So you can beat me up for spying?" Kurt spat out. _Why is he doing this to me? He has a boyfriend! and he tryed to hold my hand? _

Blaine chuckled. "No, you were so bad- You should've looked in to the dress code by the way- that I thought that you were here for a different reason."

Kurt sat back down, to Blaines happiness, and sighed. Kurt knew he didn't want Blaine to know that he talked (Er, listened) to his boyfriend. So, hell, lets ask him!

"Are you gay? Stright? Bi?" Kurt stared at Blaine for a second.

"I am 100% gay." Kurt started to tear up. _Do you really want to poor your life story to a stranger in a coffee shop, Kurt? Can you trust him? Well, he might get it, he might of just had a pretty good like as a preppy school boy. _

"There this guy at my school who makes my life a living hell." Kurt said simply.

"I know how you feel, there was jocks at my old school who, lets just say, happy about my sexuality. It really pissed me off." Blaine replyed with sympathy. It was then when Kurts phone rang.

"Hello?"

**_"Hey! White Boy! Where are you? I'm outside the doors of the east wing with Quinn and Tina!"_** Mercedes voice cracked through the phone, then a couple soft "Hello, Kurt!"'s were heard in the background, which Blaine heard.

_So his name is Kurt, pretty name. _

"'Cedes, I'll call you back."

_**"No! White boy, don't hang up on m-"** _

Kurt put his phone in his bag, and looked up to Blaine.

"You know my name now, whats yours?" Blaine laughed.

"Thats classified information." Kurt gave him his best '_Bitch, Please' _glare.

"Fine, my name is Blaine, if we're on first name basis now." Blaine winked. _Why is he still flirting with me? He has a boyfriend!_

"So, about this guy, what is his status on the high school food chain." Blaine asked seriously.

"He's on the football team, so second in line after my almost-brother." Kurt replied.

"Wait, second from your 'almost-brother', who's he and whats he doing about it?" Blaine got more sugar to put in his coffee.

"His name is Finn, hes the quarterback, Karofsky is the linebacker. Finn hasn't done really anything. But Sam, Mike, and Artie- They are in the glee club with me- upfronted him. But got into a fight." Kurt confessed.

"How is he your 'almost-brother' and does nothing to help?" Blaine said angrily.

"I don't know! Maybe I'm not worth it?" Kurt responded. Trying to keep the tears at bay.

It hurt Blaine to think that this precious boy didn't think he was worth fighting for, hell, he would take a bullet for him and he only knew him for less then 24 hours! Blaine grabbed Kurts hand, not caring that he had a boyfriend and Andy might find out but it felt natural.

Once Kurt flet something warm on hiis hand he looked down thinking that he spilled his coffee, but to find Blaine's hand over his. This movement made Kurts blood boil, not in the good way. _Who goes around holding hands with random people when they have a BOYFRIEND? If he was trying to help, how was he? He's this handsome guy that I am falling for, and hes leading me on? I know theres no chance for me. _Kurt had it. He jjerked his hand away and grabbed his bag.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt said in a voice a little higher.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I mean, I'm sorry." Blaine was worried he just screwed up for what could've been a perfect friendship.

"You have a boyfriend for godsake!"

"Wait, how do you know that? Two minutes ago you didn't even know I was gay!"

"Pfft. Trust me, I knew." Kurt sputtered.

Blaine looked down at himself, _Do I really look gay?_

"Who are you to be placing other people steriotyically? You don't look like the straightest guy in the stack of sticks!" Once Blaine said that he covered his mouth, how could he say that? He was gay too! Why would he make a gay slurs to other gay guys?

Kurt widened his eyes and tears started breaking lose.

"Didn't you just say that you were bullied too? So now you're just like them! I thought this was a zero tolerance bullying school!" Before Blaine could reply Kurt was out the door, and Blaine would never see him again.

**...So? Love it? Hate it? Its like, 5 chapters long, and maybe a sequel. (I already have this all down on paper, I write when I can't read) Everyone at school likes it... do you? Review? I'll love you foreverrrrrrrr! And I'll edit this over and over again if you tell me I spelled something wrong/fragments/ect. so feel free to tell me! But no Flames... My little heart can't take it. But... I love you for reading this anyway. ;)**

**P.S. HEY HEY HEY LOOK!**

* * *

><p><strong>! I FIGURED IT OUT! YAYAYAYAY! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Well... Hi. It's been a while. *Waves awkwardly to 7 followers* My excuse is that this story has 7 followers, and my other story has 71 followers. So, I've been working on my other story more, and I haven't been the best updater to that either. Which, I'll probably update that story (New Yorkers Pass, it's a White Collar/ Glee Crossover... Check it out. I'm proud of it.) If you guys actually REALLY care about the rest of this story, I will regularly update it as much as I can, same as NYP. Which is very Monday. Give me your feedback:):) **

Kurt was walking down the halls of McKinley with Mercedes, to feel a sudden hand on his, he had a sudden flashback to when he was at the coffee shop with Blaine. Kurt was having these thoughts a lot, he began to miss the curly haired wonder. Shaking his head, he looked who was touching his hand, to only come face to face with Karofsky. He felt a push with another hand, and he was up against a locker. "You think you can wear that tight of pants around here and get away with it?" With his hands still on him, Karofsky pulled Kurt away from the lockers and pushed him a whole lot harder into the locker locks. Kurt could feel liquid going down his neck, his vision was blurring but what he saw was Mercedes covering her mouth in shock, being held back by Aizimo, and then Kurt closed his eyes and heard a streak and a cry to help him. He felt hands on his hand, again he went back to the Lima bean, the last words he could get out before he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that there was a new kid transferring, Blaine was assigned to be his mentor, but Blaine had yet to know the new kids name. All he knew was that he went to McKinley, had gone through crap, and needed to transfer here.<br>"Blaine! Over here!" Andy yelled across the cafeteria when Blaine walked in. The latter walked over and say down next to Andy, he was still mad when he confronted Andy about what happened to Kurt. But they were still going out, fixing their relationship.  
>"So I heard that you got assigned to be a mentor, do you know his name?" Wes asked from the other side of the table.<br>"I don't know yet." Blaine retorted, flinching when Andy took his hand.  
>"Well, when is he coming? Is he boarding?" David asked when he had a break from shoving his food down his throat.<br>"I'm suppose to meet him after lunch, and yes he's boarding, but he'll go home for the weekends, his parents live in Lima." Blaine moved his hand away from Andy's, earning a weird look from the latter, and added, "actually, I need to get there early, see you at class!" then walked out of the cafeteria. He liked Andy, but he needed to get away from him. So, hey, let's get there early. As he walked down the north wingtip student services he thought what the new kid would be like after what happened at his old school. As he opened the door he saw Kurt, looking around. Blaine's breath hitched, he was thinking about leaving quietly, Kurt didn't see him, he wouldn't know, and he would just ask them to assign someone else, but then the teacher (Ms. Winkler?) said "Blaine! Your early! Good thing, Kurt here was too." When Blaine's name was announced Kurt spun around so fast, he almost got dizzy,  
>"What the hell is he doing here? Oh wait, he goes to school here." Kurt thought to himself. "I need to sit down." Kurt said, holding his head. Blaine gave him a sympathetic look, "what does he know?" Kurt thought as he sat down, with his head against the wall. Ms. Winkler gave Blaine a piece of paper, and said, "Okay, I'll leave you guys alone, Kurt just follows you around to all your classes today, okay? Okay. Have a nice first day." And then left to her office.<br>"Great, I'm stuck with the one person who is gay, gets bullied, then verbally bullies other homosexuals."  
>That stung. "Look, I didn't mean it." Blaine retorted.<br>"Didn't mean it? How did you not mean it?!"  
>"I was mad, not at you, well, sorta, but now I'm not! I talked to Andy and it was mostly his fault."<br>"Whatever, my head hurts. I need an Asprin." Blaine looked down at the piece of paper, 'give an Asprin when asked.'  
>"Okay, here you go." Blaine says as he threw it across the room. Kurt caught it without blinking. "Woah," Blaine said, surprised he had his eyes closed and just opened them and caught them. That was hot.<br>"Well, I broke the stereotype, which you did too! You used a gay slur to another gay! Yay!" Kurt slow clapped. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and said, "Kurt, look, I know what I said and I've regretted it ever since I said it. You might never forgive me, but I have a story to tell you that might change your mind." Kurt just nodded.  
>"I was the second out kid at my old school. I was a sophomore, it was homecoming, and I asked my friend, the other out guy. We went, we got called names, but when we went outside to wait for his dad to pick us up, these jokes came and beat the living hell out of us, all I heard was Matt crying out for me, but I couldn't help him because the other jocks were crushing my rid cage." Blaine took a deep breath, remembering that night was hard on him, "when I said what I said I was being one of them, and why would I want to be?"<br>Kurt had years in his eyes. He felt so bad. "I'm so sorry. For what happened, and for me being a jackass."  
>"No, don't apologise, I was the one in the wrong."<br>"I forgive you, then. Now what class are you going to? Are we late?"  
>Blaine laughed, "lets go to class, but we're not late. Do you still have a headache? I could just show you our dorm...?" Blain offered.<br>"We're dorming together?"  
>"Haha, yes." Blaine helped him up out of his hand, didn't let go of his hand, and guided him down the hall to their dorm.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH. Yeah. Leave a review~ <strong>


End file.
